


I Can Read Your Heart

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Maverick sighed happily as he was relaxing on the soft couch of his motorhome with a good book and a steaming cup of tea when Fabio plopped down next to him.“What are you reading, Mack?” He asked, big brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.“La sombra del viento” Maverick answered softly, his eyes still glued to the book.or Fabio and Maverick tell each other how they miss one another
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I Can Read Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:55am as i'm pubblishing this, and i'm tired af so i'm sorry if it sucks and for any grammar or wording mistake i could have made. I had the inspiration for this fic this afternoon just after q2, Mavio ending up 1-2 made me so damn happy, and since we didn't have almost any moment of the two together i decided to write some fluff and i remembered this prompt i got from a generator, so i started writing it after juve's underwhelming match to take my mind out of it. Kudos and comments make me happy, feel free to leave some! ❤️

Maverick sighed happily as he was relaxing on the soft couch of his motorhome with a good book and a steaming cup of tea when Fabio plopped down next to him.

“What are you reading, Mack?” He asked, big brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

“La sombra del viento” Maverick answered softly, his eyes still glued to the book.

Fabio let out a small hum as he shuffled closer and closer to his boyfriend’s body, until they were glued to one another. Maverick had years of experience with the younger to know what was coming next so he let out an exasperated sigh. Pretending that the closeness was bothering him, he tried to conceal a smile by focusing back on his book.

Fabio didn’t waste time and so he just snuggled even closer, lifting Maverick's arm he burrowed as close as he could to the strong chest. After he got comfortable Fabio took the arm he lifted, and wrapped it around himself. "Is it good?" He yawned half way through the question.

Maverick hugged his boyfriend closer to himself. “It is, one of the best books I’ve ever read.”

His hand started combing through Fabio’s now brown hair, massaging his scalp. "What's it about?" Fabio asked sleepily pushing into the soothing touch. Maverick chuckled slightly at his boyfriend’s antics, discharging the book on the plastic table he put the other arm around his sleepy boyfriend and hugged him tighter. "You're too tired to really follow the plot, sol."

"Nooo I'm not tired" Fabio mumbled snuggling into Maverick some more by rubbing his nose on the hazel eyed man’s cheek. Maverick couldn't help smiling, Fabio was always especially cute when he was sleepy. "You are, Fabio. I know you too well bebe.”

Fabio pouted and Maverick smiled at his boyfriend. “I missed you, sol, so much.” He whispered kissing the other softly. “Me too Mack, even if it was for a few days. Mom kept asking me about why you didn’t come to visit them with me anyway.” Maverick caressed his hand. “I promise to stay with you as much as possible during these weeks” Fabio seemed happy with the answer because he kissed him again.

They fell in a comfortable silence and Maverick went back to his book when he heard Fabio’s breath soften. Maverick closed his book yet again in favour to look at the sleeping man in his arms, Fabio looked like a cute puppy when he snuffled a bit and Maverick found him adorable.

"This just confirms the first thing I said" Maverick whispered before pressing a kiss to Fabio's temple and carrying him to the bed in his motorhome.

Maverick gently laid the younger man on the bed, tucking him in before getting ready for bed himself, when he was done he joined his lover. He snuggled closer to Fabio, kissing the nape of his neck, letting the younger tangle himself to him and soon after he joined Fabio in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😉


End file.
